


And Then When You're Done, Let's Bury Me Too

by Calvatron



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Bury my mother, pale and slight,Bury my father with his eyes shut tight,Bury my sisters two by two...





	And Then When You're Done, Let's Bury Me Too

The Knight’s nail clattered to the ground. It looked on in horror as the bug before it lurched in its direction. Her mining helmet still perched upon her head. Her pick still clutched firmly in her hand. Outwardly the same, unchanged since the Knight’s last visit. It should have seen the signs, of course, but it had ignored them. No song sprang from her. No sense of good will emanated from her. In their place, a cold orange glow pulsed from her eyes. She was lost.

If the Knight had a voice, it would have screamed. It would have cried out in agony and despair. It would have shouted about how even the purest soul in this kingdom falls to its curse.

If the Knight had a choice, it would have torn Hallownest down till there was nothing left. It would have purged every trace of the fallen domain from every part of the world.

But as the Knight had neither, it picked up its weapon and did as it was supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are appreciated, and comments containing criticism or compliments are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
